The invention relates to a device for the preparation of a mixture from at least two fluids with a definite mixture ratio, using a basic fluid and at least one additional fluid. In particular, the invention relates to a device for the preparation of wiping fluid for printing machines with water as the basic fluid and at least one additional concentrate.
A device of the type in question is known from the German patent specification No. 14 57 277, where a float is provided in a mixing vessel which turns the intake of basic fluid on as soon as the fluid level in the mixing vessel falls below a specified mimimum value and off as soon as the fluid level in the mixing vessel reaches a specified maximum value. A measuring vessel for a chemical additive is designed as a float and located in the mixing vessel below an outlet opening. Installed in the intake pipe for the basic fluid is a jet pump whose suction branch reaches into the measuring vessel when the latter has floated to a certain height.
When such a device has to be constructed for the mixing of more than two fluids, it involves the provision of electrical devices which control the intake of individual fluids into the mixing vessel.